


Sterek Drabbles '21

by StaciNadia



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek Hale, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Farm/Ranch, Alternate Universe - High School, Angst, Art Student Stiles Stilinski, Attractive Stiles Stilinski, Baking, Basketball Player Derek Hale, Blood and Injury, Canon Compliant, Canon-Typical Violence, Claudia Stilinski Memories, Clumsy Stiles Stilinski, Cocky Derek Hale, Competition, Cook Derek Hale, Crows, Crushes, Derek Hale Leaves Beacon Hills, Derek Hale Takes Care of Stiles Stilinski, Derek Hale Wears Glasses, Derek Hale is Stiles Stilinski's Anchor, Dogs, Domestic, Drabble Collection, Dreams, Episode: s01e04 Magic Bullet, Erica Reyes & Stiles Stilinski Friendship, Erotica, Established Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Farmer Derek Hale, First Meetings, Florida, Fluff and Humor, Hiking, Hopeful Ending, Horror, Hurt Stiles Stilinski, Ice, Kissing, Legend of Zelda References, Librarian Stiles Stilinski, Living Together, M/M, Magical Stiles Stilinski, Making Out, Married Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Mates Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Mpreg, Nemeton, Nerd Stiles Stilinski, New York, Nudity, POV Outsider, Painting, Pre-Slash, Pregnant Stiles Stilinski, Protective Derek Hale, Rain, Sheriff Stilinski's Name is John, Spark Stiles Stilinski, Stiles Stilinski Leaves Beacon Hills, Stiles Stilinski's Jeep's Name is Roscoe, Suggestive Themes, Thanksgiving, Thanksgiving Dinner, Tight Pants, Underage Drinking, Vacation, Werebunny Stiles Stilinski, Winter, Wolf Derek Hale, Writer Derek Hale, mood rings, pottery, telling the parents
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 20:53:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 22
Words: 2,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28588323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StaciNadia/pseuds/StaciNadia
Summary: A collection of 100-word drabbles inspired by the prompts at Sterek Drabbles.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 90
Kudos: 61
Collections: sterekdrabbles





	1. Shiny, Worry, Avoid

**Author's Note:**

> Yup, I still haven't finished last year's [Sterek Drabbles](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22200253/chapters/53002627), but I'm starting up this year's, and hopefully I won't fall behind! As always, this will be drabbles written for 2021 prompts at [Sterek Drabbles](http://sterekdrabbles.tumblr.com/) on Tumblr! These drabbles won't be related to each other, unless specifically noted. Maybe they'll even inspire a longer story!
> 
> Again, I made a New Year's Resolution to not procrastinate, and to write and draw more, among other things. Wish me luck! XD
> 
> On to the prompts and drabbles!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was January 4th's prompt! I went with something with a little bit of angst.
> 
> **********
> 
> Prompt: Shiny, Worry, Avoid  
> Rating: T  
> Characters: Derek Hale and Stiles Stilinski  
> Warnings: Underage drinking  
> Summary: Derek usually avoids drunk Stiles.

Derek usually tried to avoid Stiles when he drank. For one thing, he didn’t want the Sheriff to think that _he_ had been providing his underage son with alcohol. But even _more_ importantly…

“Sourwolf!” Stiles slurred happily, his eyes as shiny as amber in the light. “Come here and cuddle with me!” He patted the bed next to him and smiled up at Derek.

Derek just couldn’t resist that innocent question from the boy who was his mate but hadn’t been told that yet. He wouldn’t worry about not getting too close to Stiles, he told himself, just like always.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come visit me on my [Tumblr](http://stacinadia.tumblr.com/) and/or [Pillowfort](http://www.pillowfort.social/stacinadia)!


	2. Murder, Rabbit, Card

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was January 6th's prompt! I wanted to write something with werebunny Stiles! No bunnies were hurt while writing this! =3
> 
> A group of crows is called a murder!
> 
> **********
> 
> Prompt: Murder, Rabbit, Card  
> Rating: G  
> Characters: Stiles Stilinski  
> Warnings: None  
> Summary: Shifting into a bunny when alone is not wise.

Stiles was in _big_ trouble. 

He’d always been warned not to shift into his rabbit form when he was alone. There were _way_ too many creatures, supernatural or otherwise, who’d _love_ to sink their teeth into a defenseless bunny. 

But here he was, a murder of crows hot on his trail. There must have been about two dozen of them, occasionally swooping down to try to peck at him. One got close, but only managed to card its beak through his fur. 

He sprinted as fast as he could through the preserve towards the Hale house and his wolfy protector.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whatever the relationship between Stiles and Derek is up to the reader!
> 
> Come visit me on my [Tumblr](http://stacinadia.tumblr.com/) and/or [Pillowfort](http://www.pillowfort.social/stacinadia)!


	3. Tiny, Mountain, Shade

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was January 8th's prompt!
> 
> **********
> 
> Prompt: Tiny, Mountain, Shade  
> Rating: G  
> Characters: Stiles Stilinski and Derek Hale  
> Warnings: None  
> Summary: Hikes are exhausting, but they have rewards, too.

Stiles stood beside Derek at the top of the mountain, mouth open wide in awe. The view was spectacular, with all the colors of the land spread out before them. He felt like just a tiny little speck in the huge world. And he couldn’t believe that he’d actually hiked all the way up to where they were. It had been exhausting to climb up the mountain, but at least they’d been in the shade.

“Do you like it?” Derek asked, taking Stiles’ hand.

“It’s _amazing_!” Stiles confirmed.

_Definitely_ worth it to see that view with the man he loved.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come visit me on my [Tumblr](http://stacinadia.tumblr.com/) and/or [Pillowfort](http://www.pillowfort.social/stacinadia)!


	4. Week, Reward, Crate

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was January 11th's prompt! The prompt words made me think of puppies! XD
> 
> **********
> 
> Prompt: Week, Reward, Crate  
> Rating: G  
> Characters: Stiles Stilinski, Derek Hale, and a puppy  
> Warnings: None  
> Summary: Training a new puppy is hard.

“Don’t you _want_ to get inside the nice, cozy crate?” Stiles begged the new puppy that he and Derek had just brought home the week before. “Look, there’s all these pillows inside, and you’re gonna get a reward when you go inside! Yes, you will!” He held up a treat so the puppy could see it.

Derek in his big black wolf form entered the room and surveyed the situation. He flashed red eyes at the puppy, then nodded his head at the crate. The puppy happily went into the crate and curled up on the pillows.

“Show-off,” Stiles grumbled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I imagined the puppy to be a very happy golden retriever! I might expand this drabble into a full-length fic! =3
> 
> Come visit me on my [Tumblr](http://stacinadia.tumblr.com/) and/or [Pillowfort](http://www.pillowfort.social/stacinadia)!


	5. Weak, Clammy, Scissors

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was January 13th's prompt! I went with something canon compliant from the first season!
> 
> **********
> 
> Prompt: Weak, Clammy, Scissors  
> Rating: T  
> Characters: Stiles Stilinski and Derek Hale  
> Warnings: Canon-typical violence, potential amputation (I tagged this as horror)  
> Summary: Stiles knows he's going to have nightmares.

It was quite possibly the most terrified Stiles had ever been in his entire life. If he didn’t cut off Derek’s arm with a bone saw, Derek was going to die from wolfsbane poisoning and also quite possibly kill _him_ before that happened. The werewolf was already getting weaker. He was running out of time.

He really didn’t want to do it. He would have nightmares for the rest of his life. Why couldn’t he just have to cut something off of Derek’s body with scissors or something easy like that?

He gripped the whirring bone saw with clammy hands.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Luckily, Scott comes at the last moment and Derek doesn't get his arm chopped off!
> 
> Come visit me on my [Tumblr](http://stacinadia.tumblr.com/) and/or [Pillowfort](http://www.pillowfort.social/stacinadia)!


	6. Sad, Helpless, Scarce

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was January 15th's prompt! I had a bunch of different ideas, mostly involving animals or Derek's wolf form, but I wound up going with leaving Beacon Hills instead!
> 
> **********
> 
> Prompt: Sad, Helpless, Scarce  
> Rating: G  
> Characters: Stiles Stilinski (and Roscoe)  
> Warnings: None  
> Summary: Derek left Beacon Hills years ago.

Derek had left Beacon Hills years ago, and Stiles had left only five months ago. No longer a helpless teenager, he’d collected whatever information he could about where Derek had gone to and went off in search of the werewolf.

But he’d already exhausted the scarce leads on Derek’s location and he had very little money left. He knew his father would help him get home, but Stiles didn’t want to return unsuccessful.

Stiles punched the side of his Jeep in frustration, then immediately rubbed over the spot soothingly. “Sorry, Roscoe,” he whispered sadly. “I just need to find him.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come visit me on my [Tumblr](http://stacinadia.tumblr.com/) and/or [Pillowfort](http://www.pillowfort.social/stacinadia)!


	7. Yellow, Suppose, Ring

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was January 18th's prompt! I couldn't help but think of mood rings! XD
> 
> **********
> 
> Prompt: Yellow, Suppose, Ring  
> Rating: G  
> Characters: Stiles Stilinski and Sheriff Stilinski  
> Warnings: None  
> Summary: Stiles and his dad go through Claudia's old jewelry.

“Oh, man, look at this!” Stiles crowed, plucking a ring with a big oval stone in it out of Claudia’s old jewelry box. “Mom had a mood ring?”

John took it and laughed. “Yeah, she did. She thought it was so fascinating how it changed colors based on her mood.”

“Yeah!” Stiles nodded. “I read about that! Like it’s supposed to turn yellow if you’re nervous or blue if you’re relaxed!”

“You know,” John mused, “I bet if you wore this ring, it’d be violet when you were around Derek.”

Stiles blushed. “ _Dad_! I’m not excited about Derek!” he lied.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Violet means that you're very happy, passionate, and excited! =3
> 
> Come visit me on my [Tumblr](http://stacinadia.tumblr.com/) and/or [Pillowfort](http://www.pillowfort.social/stacinadia)!


	8. Cover, Mixed, Root

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was January 20th's prompt! I ended up writing something involving farming! XD
> 
> **********
> 
> Prompt: Cover, Mixed, Root  
> Rating: G  
> Characters: Derek Hale and Stiles Stilinski  
> Warnings: None  
> Summary: Derek and his family have stayed on their farm despite the drought.

As Derek walked through the mostly dead fields of the Hale farm, he noticed a man approaching who wore a cloak that covered him from head to toe, only revealing an impish grin.

“Who are you?” Derek asked, suspicious.

“I’m Stiles,” the man said. “Your family is the only one who stayed here throughout the drought, and you‘ll be rewarded. Let me just get to the… root of the problem!” He laughed and whipped open his cloak, revealing an assortment of ingredients. He selected several vials and mixed the contents together into the soil.

Overhead, dark clouds started to gather.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I couldn't help but make the "root of the problem" joke! XD
> 
> Whatever time period this takes place during is up to the reader!
> 
> Come visit me on my [Tumblr](http://stacinadia.tumblr.com/) and/or [Pillowfort](http://www.pillowfort.social/stacinadia)!


	9. Scream, Grandfather, Wrong

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was January 22nd's prompt! These words called for some mpreg! =3
> 
> **********
> 
> Prompt: Scream, Grandfather, Wrong  
> Rating: G  
> Characters: Sheriff Stilinski, Stiles Stilinski, and Derek Hale  
> Warnings: Mpreg  
> Summary: Steak makes John suspicious.

“Is something wrong, boys?” John asked suspiciously. There was no way that Stiles and Derek would present him with a large steak if everything was okay.

“Nothing’s _wrong_ ,” Stiles started, which didn’t ease John’s mind one bit. “I just went to the doctor yesterday.”

“And?” John asked, starting to get worried.

Stiles wordlessly handed his father a black and white photograph.

John studied it, and his eyes widened. “Is this…?” He looked at Stiles’ belly.

“An ultrasound,” Stiles confirmed. “You’re gonna be a grandfather!”

John wanted to scream his joy from the rooftops as he hugged his son and son-in-law.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come visit me on my [Tumblr](http://stacinadia.tumblr.com/) and/or [Pillowfort](http://www.pillowfort.social/stacinadia)!


	10. Quick, Rainstorm, Talk (Travel)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was January 25th's prompt, as well as the beginning of the first theme week of the new year! This time, the theme was travel! Since our boys are from California, I had them visiting the state I've lived in for almost 35 years, Florida! XD
> 
> **********
> 
> Prompt: Quick, Rainstorm, Talk  
> Theme: Travel  
> Rating: G  
> Characters: Stiles Stilinski and Derek Hale  
> Warnings: None  
> Summary: Summer in Florida means a little rain every day.

“Not again!” Stiles moaned. “It’s rained _every single day_ we’ve been in Key West! Not fair!” he finished with a pout.

Derek put his arm around his boyfriend. “This is summertime in Florida. It rains every day, but not for long. See?” He pointed to the sky. “The sun is already coming out. It was just a quick rainstorm.”

“I know,” Stiles said. “But it’s no fun having to run and hide every day.”

“Hey,” Derek said, his eyes twinkling, “do you want to run to the beach and hang out and talk all night?”

Stiles’ answering smile was blinding.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Seriously, in the summer, it really does rain every day, usually at a specific time depending on where you are in the state. And it's always for a short time, like 15-30 minutes. So we either just wait out the rain or throw on some ponchos! XD
> 
> I've only been to Key West once. It's pretty cool. I used to see commercials specifically welcoming gay people to Key West, so I think Stiles would think it'd be fun to visit there! (They're also very dog-friendly, too!)
> 
> Come visit me on my [Tumblr](http://stacinadia.tumblr.com/) and/or [Pillowfort](http://www.pillowfort.social/stacinadia)!


	11. Yarn, Icicle, Knee (Travel)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was January 29th's prompt, and the last day of the theme week of travel! With this prompt, I had to make the last place they visited somewhere coooooold! Brr! XD
> 
> **********
> 
> Prompt: Yarn, Icicle, Knee  
> Theme: Travel  
> Rating: G  
> Characters: Derek Hale and Stiles Stilinski  
> Warnings: None  
> Summary: Ice and Stiles don't mix.

Derek’s grip on Stiles’ waist as the pair walked on the icy path was the only thing keeping Stiles from falling and smashing his knee. He flailed around a lot on a normal day, but in a New York winter, his clumsiness increased tenfold.

“Great vacation, but I think I was meant to live my life where there _is_ no ice,” Stiles mused. “Do I have an icicle growing on me?” Then he skidded on the ice yet again.

Derek steadied Stiles again, then pulled on the handmade yarn scarf around Stiles’ neck and drew him in for a kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come visit me on my [Tumblr](http://stacinadia.tumblr.com/) and/or [Pillowfort](http://www.pillowfort.social/stacinadia)!


	12. Painful, Boundary, Wash

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was February 1st's prompt! I wanted to write something with Stiles getting hurt and Derek taking care of him! =3
> 
> **********
> 
> Prompt: Painful, Boundary, Wash  
> Rating: G  
> Characters: Stiles Stilinski and Derek Hale  
> Warnings: Canon-typical injury  
> Summary: All's well that ends well... mostly.

“At least nobody got badly hurt,” Stiles mused as he sat on the edge of Derek’s bathtub.

Derek stopped gently washing the gash on Stiles’ leg and glared at him. 

“I still stand by that statement,” Stiles said, stubbornly crossing his arms. Then he yelped as Derek poured some antiseptic on the wound. “Oh my god, that’s _painful_!”

“You were saying?” Derek said innocently.

“Alright, alright,” Stiles conceded with a pout. “But you can’t deny that our pack boundaries are safe once again.”

“Yes,” Derek admitted, drawing any lingering pain from Stiles’ leg. “Thanks to you.”

“Anything for my boo!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whatever the pack was fighting is up to the reader!
> 
> Come visit me on my [Tumblr](http://stacinadia.tumblr.com/) and/or [Pillowfort](http://www.pillowfort.social/stacinadia)!


	13. Magnificent, Exciting, Fact

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was February 3rd's prompt! I wanted to write about Stiles meeting Derek at the library and telling someone about it!
> 
> **********
> 
> Prompt: Magnificent, Exciting, Fact  
> Rating: G  
> Characters: Stiles Stilinski, Lydia Martin, and Derek Hale  
> Warnings: None  
> Summary: Stiles sees a gorgeous man.

“I just saw the most magnificent man I have ever seen and that‘s a fact!” Stiles gushed as he sat back behind the librarian’s desk.

Lydia looked over at him with interest. “Sounds exciting.”

Stiles nodded. “I was putting away the books, and I see this guy over in the history section. He’s tall and gorgeous and he’s got these huge muscles and all this stubble and to top it all off, he’s got _glasses_!”

The two stared as the guy Stiles was talking about walked by their desk, a blush on his face. But he also winked at Stiles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come visit me on my [Tumblr](http://stacinadia.tumblr.com/) and/or [Pillowfort](http://www.pillowfort.social/stacinadia)!


	14. Peaceful, Fairy, Dark

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was February 5th's prompt! It kind of reminded me of A Link to the Past, with the Dark World and fairies and stuff, so The Legend of Zelda is the theme here! XD
> 
> **********
> 
> Prompt: Peaceful, Fairy, Dark  
> Rating: G  
> Characters: Stiles Stilinski and Derek Hale  
> Warnings: None  
> Summary: Stiles wishes life was like a video game.

“You know,” Stiles said, still managing to concentrate on his video game, “it’d be pretty awesome if we could just grab a heart or a fairy and heal quickly after battles.”

Derek raised an eyebrow. “Are you seriously talking about The Legend of Zelda?”

Stiles was delighted. “You know about Zelda? At least you’re not in the dark about that or… Star Wars.” He shuddered. “Like _some_ people I know.”

“I liked Link,” Derek said quietly. “He was a good hero. He always tried to make Hyrule peaceful.”

And Stiles lost another piece of his heart to an unknowing Derek.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come visit me on my [Tumblr](http://stacinadia.tumblr.com/) and/or [Pillowfort](http://www.pillowfort.social/stacinadia)!


	15. Minor, Super, Confident

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was February 8th's prompt! I wanted to write the confident Derek back in high school, but with Stiles instead of Paige!
> 
> **********
> 
> Prompt: Minor, Super, Confident  
> Rating: G  
> Characters: Derek Hale and Stiles Stilinski  
> Warnings: None  
> Summary: Derek's life is practically perfect.

Derek strode down the corridors of Beacon Hills High, a confident smirk on his face. Pretty much everyone turned to look at him as he walked by with his fellow teammates. He was captain of the basketball team, one of the best-looking guys at school, and he got good grades, too. High school was practically perfect.

There was only one minor problem and it was right there. Stiles Stilinski.

Stiles was one of the nerdiest, unpopular kids at school. And Derek happened to have the biggest crush on him. But Stiles never seemed to notice him at all.

Just super…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Practically perfect like Mary Poppins, perhaps? XD
> 
> Come visit me on my [Tumblr](http://stacinadia.tumblr.com/) and/or [Pillowfort](http://www.pillowfort.social/stacinadia)!


	16. Compete, Panic, Over

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was February 10th's prompt! I thought about all those baking competitions they had on Food Network!
> 
> **********
> 
> Prompt: Compete, Panic, Over  
> Rating: G  
> Characters: Stiles Stilinski and Derek Hale  
> Warnings: None  
> Summary: Derek Hale is judging a local baking competition.

Stiles painstakingly piped out the dough into perfect cream puff swirls. Normally, he just baked for fun, but when he had seen that the incredibly gorgeous local cookbook author was going to be judging a baking competition over in the next town, he had immediately planned to compete. To be noticed by Derek Hale would be such an honor. He briefly imagined actually dating the man and blushed at his thoughts.

He saw Derek walking down the row behind him. He took a deep, calming breath and continued piping his cream puffs. To panic now would be a major disaster.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not sure if Stiles wins, but I am sure that Derek notices him and they bake happily ever after! =3
> 
> Come visit me on my [Tumblr](http://stacinadia.tumblr.com/) and/or [Pillowfort](http://www.pillowfort.social/stacinadia)!


	17. Suggest, Label, Jeans

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was February 12th's prompt! I was inspired by the story of Tyler Hoechlin's jeans being so tight that he couldn't actually walk down the stairs! XD
> 
> **********
> 
> Prompt: Suggest, Label, Jeans  
> Rating: T  
> Characters: Stiles Stilinski and Derek Hale  
> Warnings: Suggestive themes  
> Summary: Derek's jeans look so tight.

“How do you even _walk_ in those jeans?” Stiles muttered as he watched Derek moving around the kitchen as he cooked dinner.

Derek turned around and raised an eyebrow.

“They look so tight!” Stiles blurted out. “It’s like they’re practically painted on your body. Your …very sexy, very muscular body… You practically need a warning label!” 

Derek slowly stalked towards him. “Are you suggesting that I should take them off?” he asked, leaning down and smirking at Stiles.

Stiles would never tire of his boyfriend’s gorgeous body. “That _would_ be nice,” he drawled. “But aren’t you cooking?”

“Food can wait.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come visit me on my [Tumblr](http://stacinadia.tumblr.com/) and/or [Pillowfort](http://www.pillowfort.social/stacinadia)!


	18. Include, Control, Magic

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was February 17th's prompt! I had to go with magic Stiles, of course! XD
> 
> **********
> 
> Prompt: Include, Control, Magic  
> Rating: G  
> Characters: Stiles Stilinski and Alan Deaton  
> Warnings: None  
> Summary: Sparks and werewolves have something in common.

“My magic is out of control,” Stiles told Deaton after vet hours. “I just think about something and it just _happens_! Only a bunch of broken glasses and light bulbs so far, but I don’t want anything worse to happen. _Help_ me!” he begged.

“Well, you are a spark,” Deaton told him. “And belief powers a spark’s magic. We need to include an anchor in your training. Much like a werewolf’s anchor helps them to hold onto their humanity, yours would keep your magic from happening from innocent thoughts.”

Stiles knew just the broody stubbled werewolf that could anchor him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I pictured this as pre-slash, and then Stiles and Derek find out that they're each other's anchors and finally get together! =3 This story is too good not to make it into a longer fic! =3 How long it will take? That's another story... ^^;;;
> 
> Come visit me on my [Tumblr](http://stacinadia.tumblr.com/) and/or [Pillowfort](http://www.pillowfort.social/stacinadia)!


	19. Festive, Arrive, Ambitious

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was February 19th's prompt! I wanted to write something involving a holiday, so I picked Thanksgiving! =3
> 
> **********
> 
> Prompt: Festive, Arrive, Ambitious  
> Rating: G  
> Characters: Stiles Stilinski and Derek Hale  
> Warnings: None  
> Summary: Stiles is excited to be hosting Thanksgiving for the first time with Derek.

Stiles had ambitious plans for the first Thanksgiving that he’d be hosting with Derek. There would be both traditional faire and healthier options for _someone_ who needed to watch his cholesterol. They’d have to start cooking the day before _at least_ to have everything done by the time everyone would arrive. And handmade decorations that he’d start making a week before the holiday. He was so excited.

“Everyone would be still be happy if everything was simpler,” Derek murmured, wrapping his arms around Stiles.

“I know,” Stiles said. “But I want to be super festive for our first holiday hosting!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come visit me on my [Tumblr](http://stacinadia.tumblr.com/) and/or [Pillowfort](http://www.pillowfort.social/stacinadia)!


	20. Art, Flow, Tree (Creativity)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was February 22nd's prompt, and the first day of a new theme week! This time, it was the theme of creativity! This prompt screamed painting! =3
> 
> **********
> 
> Prompt: Art, Flow, Tree  
> Theme: Creativity  
> Rating: T  
> Characters: Stiles Stilinski and Derek Hale  
> Warnings: Nudity  
> Summary: Stiles wishes his dream was a vision.

Stiles’ dream the night before had been so incredibly vivid, more so than any other dream he’d ever had before. The unforgettable image flowed from Stiles’ paintbrush. A huge stump in the forest that had once been a massive mysterious tree. A beautiful wolf as black as night with blue eyes full of loneliness. And the full moon shone over it all.

Stiles smiled. His art teacher would be pleased with his project.

He neglected to add the beautiful naked man that the wolf had transformed into. That was for him alone.

If only the dream had been a vision…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, this is another story that could totally be expanded into full-length fic! Maybe someday! ^^;;;
> 
> Come visit me on my [Tumblr](http://stacinadia.tumblr.com) and/or [Pillowfort](http://www.pillowfort.social/stacinadia)!


	21. Vase, Rob, Wretched (Creativity)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was February 24th's prompt, and the theme week of creativity continues! I originally wanted Derek to be the creative one this time, but Stiles' hands lent themselves so well to pottery! =3
> 
> **********
> 
> Prompt: Vase, Rob, Wretched  
> Theme: Creativity  
> Rating: G  
> Characters: Derek Hale and Stiles Stilinski  
> Warnings: None  
> Summary: Derek's control is being tested.

Derek had always had excellent control. He’d been one of the best at control out of his whole family. But the scene before him was about to rob him of that control.

Stiles had stayed after the rest of his pottery class had left, which Derek was there to pick him up from. But Stiles wasn’t ready to leave. No, Stiles was working the pottery wheel, using his long, dexterous fingers to slowly form some sort of vase. His tongue was poking through his lips as he concentrated on his work.

Derek always felt so wretched around his attractive crush…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come visit me on my [Tumblr](http://stacinadia.tumblr.com/) and/or [Pillowfort](http://www.pillowfort.social/stacinadia)!


	22. Hope, Page, Dirty (Creativity)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was February 26's prompt, as well as the last day of the theme week of creativity! He doesn't actually appear, but Derek is finally the creative one here!
> 
> **********
> 
> Prompt: Hope, Page, Dirty  
> Theme: Creativity  
> Rating: T  
> Characters: Erica Reyes and Stiles Stilinski  
> Warnings: None  
> Summary: Erica has some new reading material for Stiles.

“Hey, Stiles!” Erica called out. “Something new from your favorite author!” She waved some papers in her hand.

“Oooh!” Stiles grinned and grabbed one of the pages. He loved having a friend with a mind as dirty as his own. He read aloud, “ _Taylor pushed the other man against the wall and started kissing him in a burst of passion. The kisses moved from his lips down to Arthur’s neck, Taylor’s teeth leaving little bruises as they went._ ” He pressed the page to his heart ecstatically.

Erica grinned wickedly. “Hope you keep giving Derek inspiration like that for his writing!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just thought of some random names for Derek's characters! They aren't supposed to be anyone in particular. And he and Stiles are dating and Derek uses their sex life as inspiration for his erotic stuff! =3
> 
> Come visit me on my [Tumblr](http://stacinadia.tumblr.com/) and/or [Pillowfort](http://www.pillowfort.social/stacinadia)!


End file.
